


There's Always Weddings

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Douglas once told me he met all three of his wives at weddings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Vaduz_.

The ceremony passed in a haze, mercifully without major disasters. It was only halfway through the reception that he managed to relax a bit, and actually started to enjoy himself.

Theresa looked lovely in her wedding dress, the touch of her hand both reassuring and thrilling. Then he caught a glimpse of his mother-in-law deep in conversation with his first officer, and he all but panicked.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“Nothing, it’s just – Douglas once told me he met all three of his wives at weddings.”

“I’m sure he’d make for a lovely stepfather,” she laughed merrily, then dragged him away.


End file.
